List of voice actors in the Epic Saga series
This is a comprehensive list of the voice actors (Japanese and English) and their roles in the Epic Saga franchise, created by Gamecom. Please make a note that there are no crossover characters on this article, but they can be added via request. Cast Japanese voices *Junichi Suwabe: Beecanoe Drygly *Kenta Miyake: Jared Raigon (first VA in Japanese) *Tomokazu Sugita: Jared Raigon (second VA in Japanese; known as "Ouroburos"), Mr. Bones *Romi Park: Jared Raigon (third VA in Japanese; known partly as "Ouroburos") *Showtaro Morikubo: Jared Raigon (fourth and current VA in Japanese) *Mitsuki Saiga: Genius Guy #445 *Takeshi Kusao: E.T.G. ("Entity to Terios the Goddess") *Aya Hirano: E.T.G. (female form) *Chika Sakamoto: Dark Guy *Unsho Ishizuka: Galactic Petey *Ikue Otani: Dry Paratroopa, Virginia *Shizuka Ito: Sephira Milhalt (first VA in Japanese) *Emiri Kato: Sephira Milhalt (second and current VA in Japanese) *Nozomu Sasaki: General Kurt *Satomi Kohrogi: Melinda, Magino *Nobuyuki Hiyama: Nitro the Mogura (Turbo the Mole is this character's Western name) *Kouki Miyata: Idson *Ai Nonaka: Rex *Kousuke Toriumi: Haon *Eiji Takemoto: Roid *Norio Wakamoto: Lord Apocalypse *Atsuko Tanaka: Sultan Penumbra *Tessho Genda: Emperor Shiroan, Nightmare Shiroan *Chie Nakamura: Goddess Terios *Takahiro Sakurai: Necromancer Judas *Toshiyuki Morikawa: Belpheger the Pig Executioner *Hiroshi Kamiya: The Element Knight *Takehito Koyasu: Sephira's father (The King) *Mitsuo Iwata: Barrage (anime-only character) *Tetsuya Kakihara: Roid (called "Aero" in the anime adaptation), Young E.T.G. *Daisuke Namikawa: R.E.I.N. (anime-only character) *Koji Ishii: Sin (anime-only character) *Arisa Ogasawara: Vertigo (anime-only character) *Mamoru Miyano: Kaos (anime-only character) *Hidenari Ugaki: Gigan (anime-only character) *Isshin Chiba: Hokuto (anime-only character) *Mariya Ise: Spiral (anime-only character) *Fumiko Orikasa: Azershan *Keiko Nemoto: Young Beecanoe *Sanae Kobayashi: Young Jared *Satomi Akesaka: Young Sephira *Kappei Yamaguchi: Cortaan (sometimes spelled as "Cortan") *Hiromi Tsuru: Queen Gonan *Yuji Ueda: Kang *Daiki Nakamura: Zeitgeist English *Sam Riegel: Beecanoe Drygly *Brian Drummond: Jared Raigon (first VA in English) *Scott McNeil: Jared Raigon (second VA in English) *Nolan North: Jared Raigon (third VA in English; as "Ouroburos") *Vic Mignogna: Jared Raigon (fourth and current VA in English) *Michael Yurchak: Genius Guy #445 (first VA in English) *Barbara Goodson: Genius Guy #445 (second and current VA in English), Young Jared *Steven Blum: E.T.G. (first VA in English) *Yuri Lowenthal: E.T.G. (second and current VA in English), Turbo the Mole (second and current VA in English) *Kari Wahlgren: E.T.G. (female form) *Brian Beacock: Dark Guy (first VA in English) *Laura Bailey: Dark Guy (second and current VA in English) *Christopher Sabat: Galactic Petey (first VA in English) *Fred Tatasciore: Galactic Petey (second and current VA in English) *Ikue Otani: Dry Paratroopa *Jamieson Price: Mr. Bones *Kat Steel: Sephira (first VA in English) *Melissa Fahn: Sephira (second and current VA in English) *Liam O'Brien: General Kurt *Satomi Kohrogi: Melinda, Magino *Johnny Yong Bosch: Turbo the Mole (first VA in English), R.E.I.N. (anime-only character) *Spike Spencer: Idson *Ai Nonaka: Rex *Kousuke Toriumi: Haon *Quinton Flynn: Roid *Skip Stellrecht: Lord Apocalypse *Michelle Ruff: Sultan Penumbra, Azershan *Michael McConnohie: Emperor Shiroan, Nightmare Shiroan *Cindy Robinson: Goddess Terios *Tony Oliver: Necromancer Judas, Aero (anime-only character) *Kyle Hebert: Belphegor the Pig Executioner *Richard Cansino: The Element Knight *Larry Kenney: Sephira's father (The King) *Doug Stone: Barrage (anime-only character) *Ron Perlman: Sin (anime-only character) *Mela Lee: Vertigo (anime-only character) *Jason Marsden: Kaos (anime-only character) *Michael Sorich: Gigan (anime-only character) *Chris Edgerly: Hokuto (anime-only character) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey: Spiral (anime-only character) *Mona Marshall: Young Beecanoe *Stephanie Sheh: Young Sephira, Young E.T.G. *Dave Wittenberg: Cortaan *Sandy Fox: Virginia *Erin Fitzgerald: Queen Gonan *Crispin Freeman: Kang *Beau Billingslea: Zeitgeist Category:Epic Saga